A Warm Surprise
by rlturner79
Summary: Just a fluffy little ficlet...the weather is hot & Martin is miserable. DM Slash.


"Are you in there again?" Danny asked, sounding both exasperated and amused.

"Of course. It's too hot to be anywhere else," Martin replied, yelling a little to be heard over the spray of the water.

It was ninety-five degrees out, felt like one hundred and ten; the heat wave had been going on for the better part of the past two weeks and Martin was miserable. So he'd started taking cold showers. Lots of them.

"Why don't you join me?" he called out to Danny, a grin on his lips even though Danny couldn't see him.

He heard Danny's laugh though. "Wouldn't that defeat the purpose of the cold shower?" he called out. Martin laughed in response, shutting his eyes and sighing as the cold water ran down over his skin. "Do me a favor Fitz," Danny said, and Martin knew he was just on the other side of the shower curtain now, his voice sounding much closer.

"What?" he asked, turning so the water rained down over the front of him now.

"Stay in there for a while."

"What? Why?" he asked, suspicious now. Danny thought his cold showers were ridiculous. But Danny had grown up in ninety-degree weather. Martin had not. And because the government found it amusing to pay their servants such a measly amount of money, even in a city with one of the most expensive costs of living in the nation, they were stuck in an apartment with no air conditioning. They'd taken it because it had lots of space, it was charming and from the moment they'd seen it, they'd both known it was home.

"I have a surprise for you, so just do it!" Danny exclaimed, tapping lightly on the curtain.

"Surprise?" Martin called out, curious now.

"Swear to God if you come out of there before I'm ready, I'm taking it back," Danny yelled over his shoulder as he walked out of the bathroom.

Martin stayed quiet after that, straining to hear any sort of sound from the other room over the spray of the water. He was tempted to get out, leave the shower running, and peek around the corner to see what Danny was up to. But he honestly didn't want to ruin Danny's surprise…not so much for himself but for the joy he knew the other man would take out of surprising him.

Finally he heard Danny's voice again, telling him to come out of the shower. He was surprised when he pulled open the curtain and found Danny standing there, arms crossed over his chest and smirking. The bathroom door was shut now, making Martin doubly curious. "So?" he asked, toweling himself off quickly and slipping into some shorts and a t-shirt.

"Close your eyes," Danny said, grinning.

Martin did as he was asked, not bothering to protest because he knew they weren't leaving the bathroom until he did. Also because Danny was practically bouncing off the walls with excitement and Martin wasn't about to ruin it. "Okay, they're closed. Now what?"

"Honestly Fitz, hasn't anyone ever given you a surprise before?" Danny asked. Seconds later, he heard the bathroom door open and then felt Danny take his hands, leading him out of the bathroom, down the short hall to their bedroom.

"Danny…" Martin murmured, anxious.

They stopped, still in the hallway – Martin could tell by the hardwood under his feet, their bedroom had carpeting. "Okay, you can open your eyes now," Danny said, still sounding giddy.

He did so immediately and was faced with the door of their bedroom. He turned around and raised an eyebrow as he met Danny's eyes. "Is this your surprise, a closed door?" he asked dryly.

Danny rolled his eyes. "Don't be stupid Martin. Open the door." He grinned again and Martin couldn't help grinning back.

He opened the door and was met with cool air and the humming of a fan like motor. He took a few steps forward and glanced to his left where the window was. Immediately he spun around, smile bright, dimples showing…he barely contained himself from squealing. Instead he reached forward and pulled Danny close, meeting his lips with a grateful kiss.

"I can't believe you bought me an air conditioner," he said happily, laughing against Danny's mouth. He hugged him more tightly, pulling back to kiss him again, his eyes bright, before letting go and going over to inspect his present.

"Yeah don't touch anything except the on off switch 'cause it's like fifty years old and I'm afraid to mess with it," Danny said, watching Martin happily.

Martin turned around, shaking his head, still grinning like a child. "Who cares? It works!" he exclaimed.

Danny laughed, unable to stop smiling. "Yeah, it's a real prize," he said sarcastically. "It's loud so it'll keep me up at night. It's probably not safe, so it'll short out and cause a fire or something. And I don't think it's a good idea for us to turn on any other appliances while it's running or else the power will probably go out," he said, trying to sound annoyed, ruining it with his smile and the obvious warmth in his voice.

Martin came back to where he stood and kissed him again, body becoming pliant as Danny's arms came around him. "Thank you," he said softly, lips brushing Danny's neck. Still, after all this time, Danny went out of his way to do things like this for him, to make him feel special, to show him just how loved he really was. And it was _that_ he was _really_ thanking Danny for, more so than a loud, old air conditioner.

Danny smiled again, pulled back slightly and looked into Martin's eyes. He trailed his fingers over the other man's cheek and kissed him softly. "You're welcome love. Anytime."


End file.
